


Cruisin' in Overdrive

by fabsatan



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabsatan/pseuds/fabsatan
Summary: When Fernando Alonso met Lewis Hamilton, sparks flew.
Relationships: Fernando Alonso (Formula 1)/Lewis Hamilton (Cars)





	Cruisin' in Overdrive

“I love you.” Fernando whispers.

“I love you too.” Lewis’s breath is hot against Fernando's leg. Tonight, they’re going to take their relationship to the next level. With trembling fingers, Fernando reaches out a hand…

* * *

They’d met on the racetrack, of course. Fernando had allowed himself only one moment of surprise at the racer coming up behind him, then he turned his full focus back to winning the race, but Lewis managed to overtake him at the last second. Looking each other over in mutual curiosity, they agreed to meet again later, to talk.

It started off innocently enough, but then one meeting turned to two, then five, then so many they’ve lost count, and it’s pointless to deny they’re not so innocent anymore. It’s not the first time Fernando has been in love, or that he’s been intimate with a partner, but the thrill he feels before they do this is entirely new. 

He reaches his hand out and clasps his lover’s door handle. Tonight, he will finally drive Lewis for the first time. It’s not something either has done before, and the feeling as he settles into Lewis’s soft leather front seat is better than anything he’s ever felt before. He puts both hands on the steering wheel, and Lewis starts his engine, its noise a contented purr that betrays as much excitement as Fernando feels. As they fly down the racetrack together, they share the same thought: they’re the best thing that’s ever happened to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Queen's I'm In Love With My Car :)


End file.
